Mike Lane
History Mike was born in Manhattan on his father's birthday. They all thought it was a sign because his father had telepathy. After he was born they brought him home to his Mom's for a little while until his mother got into some trouble and lost Mike. He was then placed with his grandparents in Staten Island. Mike grew up there and went to school and saw his Mom often but hardly ever his dad. His family didn't want him to have contact with his Dad because he got put in jail a lot. He had the power to read mind and used it to steal and lie. When Mike got older his parents had addiction problems. His mother moved in with him for a while and got sober as his father got married and had a daughter, Tayla. Then they got separated and he got involved with another girl, Allison, who he did drugs with and ended up getting her pregnant and having Madison. Then soon after, Dana Suprenant died. The official story is he overdosed on heroin. But Mike's mom thinks otherwise. Now His mother has a boyfriend and is pregnant living in Manhattan again. The truth behind it all was that his father was actually an agent for the company, but only his mother knew that, but would never tell Mike about it just in case he turned out to be special too. Only Michelle knew that Dana’s death was caused by another special on the job. After Mike finished his sophomore year of high school, on the last day coming home, that was the moment that changed his life forever. As he was not paying attention, crossing the street, a truck tipped over and went right for him. By the time Mike looked up it was already to lat to move, but instead, he phased right through it. The whole thing freaked him out, and Mike ran all the way home. Right after that happened, a special named Conall came to his door, he ended up learning a lot of things for this guy including everything he would need to know about the company before he had to leave. Ever since then Mike made sure to try and be careful, he didn’t like the sound of the company, and defiantly didn’t want to be taken away by them or be experimented on. Mike learned to control his powers, he didn’t use his powers to cheat or anything thing like that, especially when it came to soccer. His team went long and far. One day in Manhattan when he was suppose to be visiting is mother, he as cornered by a company agent that chased him down to bang and tag him. Ironically enough, the agent that took him in was also his best friend Sam’s sister Ashley. Mike thought he was left for dead, but then he met Agatha, the agent that tagged him. That’s when he learned that the company wasn’t all that bad after all. Right after that, on the way home, they were attacked by these men in back. That’s when Mike had to use his powers to save Agatha from getting shot. It was his first taste of hero, and Mike loved it. He loved to get himself involved to save somebody like that. After that Mike met his first true love, Richard Hutchings. The older boy saved Mike from getting killed by getting shot. After that, they just hot it off. Before the night was over, Ricky for short, kissed Mike. It was his first kiss, and it was amazing. He was sent away right after that. It wasn’t until New years that Mike saw Ricky again. Before seeing him again, Mike was kidnapped from school and brought to a lab were he was injected with a sickness. But his memory was erased, so Mike didn’t even remember it afterwards. After that he got pains from using his powers, he passed out randomly, and got constant nosebleeds. The sickness got worse as time grew on, and apparently Rick had it as well. After being invited over his house for New Years dinner, which was also Ricky’s twentieth birthday, he asked Mike out, so they started dating and became a fast couple. Around that time Mike also met Trent Scott, Mike’s future new best friend. Mike and Trent became fast friends, and Mike never had many close friends that he could really trust, but Trent quickly gained his trust and they became best friends. They hung out all the time, which Ricky didn’t really like. He never trusted Trent hanging around with Mike. Although Mike himself never understood why not. One night, late at night, Mike went off tried to stop a huge fire that was roaring out of control. It was his one chance to be a hero. He left Ricky’s house and went to save the civilians in the horrible building fire. Ricky apparently followed him there and after everyone was saved, Ricky was caught in the chaos and he had to save him on his own. After saving Ricky he was in the hospital for quite a long time. Mike and a bunch of other specials that were infected with the sickness all came together and broke into the lap to get the cure. It was a bit crazy, but together the found the cure and most of the took it, including himself and Ricky. On April fourth, the whole world broke into chaos. Every civilian on the planet got a special power for just over a three minutes. Mike was at work during the time and the aquarium was almost completely destroyed. Mike was in the middle of cleaning a fish tank at the time and it suddenly shattered, he barely got out of the way but he was all cut up, in fact, a shard pierced his neck. When he got to the hospital he died from loosing so much blood. Luckily for him. Ricky was there and saw what was going on and used up all his strength to bring Mike back to life. When he died, he saw his grandfather standing their in the light, which made no sense to him why his grandfather seemed to be fading away in all the light. His grandfather told him that it wasn’t Mike’s time to go, and it wasn’t his father’s either. That’s when Mike was resurrected in the hospital with Ricky. Later that day, he learned that his grandfather was dead after being mauled by the corpses that came back to life at the families Funeral Home. Ever since then, Mike was pretty sad, and Trent’s leaving didn’t help him either. He came to Mike and said he was leaving to move to Texas. He kissed Mike and he left. He wasn’t sure what to do after that. Kissing Trent felt good, but he knew it was wrong. He took a while, but he finally told Ricky what happened. Ricky wouldn’t speak to him after that. It was just a few weeks before his eighteenth birthday too. On his actual birthday Mike cancelled his big birthday party and wanted to be alone. He ended up cutting himself and just after, Ricky never came and they ended up breaking up. He never really heard from him after that. Trent was gone too, moved away and was barely heard from. That’s when Oscar came around, and suddenly things seemed to be getting better. Now in present times, Mike has just ended his senior year at Tottenville High School and he is already for his senior year to come. Now that things were finally getting better in his life, of course the only person that could mess it up would. Mike’s step father who had been locked up in level five escaped on April fourth and now he’s after Mike. He would do anything to have Mike back in his life, even if that meant kidnapping his younger cousin Alycia to get his attention and force Mike to come to him. Things were never the same after that, the world was a different place. Civilians thought of specials as monsters, started mobs, one of witch Mike got involved with. A women named Zoey was being harassed, so mike and a few others got involved. Mike ld the mob with his powers and escaped himself, but he knew somebody was following him, and before he knew it the registration task force was after him for not registering. He didn’t believe in it, he shouldn’t have to register just to be special. When they finally showed up at his house, he fought them off and used his powers to get away. He left his new crush, Oscar, a note explaining that he had to disappear for awhile but would be back soon. Mike was in hiding, the registration task force was after him. After his run-in with Grace Harper, leader of the Company, he decided to run there. They helped him, though he stayed underground for a long time. He couldn’t stand being away from everyone, he missed his friends, family, and especially Oscar who he had to leave behind without properly saying good bye. But now, with help from the company, he’s back. Personality Mike always tried to fit in and be as normal as everyone else way back before he knew about his "gift". Mike was always the laid back teen that enjoyed being with his friends on listening to his music if he wasn't on his computer talking to about five people at once. He also loved his phone and watched his horror movies. Mike has the rep for being one of the sweetest guys at school. He gets along with everyone he comes in contact with but if anybody tried to pick on one of his friends he will be feared. Mike absolutely hated when people are picking on or bullying on other people. It just made him angry and he wouldn't stand for it. Otherwise he's nice to everyone. He always has the habit of putting others before himself. He tends to care to much for others and always tries to see the good in people and giving people second chances. He would put himself in harms way to keep innocent people safe, he's just that kind of guy. When everyone sees Mike around in public, they see a happy go lucky guy. He's always socializing with other kids his own age and is somehow laughing half the time. Laughing is one of Mike's favorite things to do, he's also incredibly modest. He doesn't see himself as funny, or good looking, not even that nice, But he truly is. At least, that's what everyone says about him, just not behind his back because he doesn't deserve that. At home he's always taking care of his little cousin, or helping around the house. Doing his homework when he can while listening to his ipod and staying up late talking on the phone. Mike is also an insomniac. He just can't seem to fall asleep before midnight but he hardly seems tiered the next day. He also hates waking up in the morning but does anyways. Mike doesn't like labels. He doesn't normally care what others think of him because mostly it's not anything bad anyways. He swings both ways but nobody cares or gives him a hard time about it. He isn't one of the "populars" to be exact, but he is in his own way. He plays soccer and is in the Drama at school and that's where he's popular, but everyone seems to want to be his friend anyways. For those who are interested Mike always gives them a chance and when he likes somebody does what he can to be close to them. Mike can be incredibly romantic and sweeter than usual, if that's possible. Paranoia is something Mike has come to learn is a big quality of his that is always somehow lingering in his mind. Because he is always over thinking everything, when it comes to his paranoia, the two things come together and Mike gets these thoughts that in the end only worry him. If somebody isn’t home when they’re suppose to be, of course Mike starts to think that something bad happened to them and they could have gotten kidnapped or in some accident. His mind is always racing ahead of him. Mike is also very curious, he can’t help but investigate the wonders around him, he likes to know what’s going on when it comes to people he cares about or the friends he often hangs out with. He utterly hates being lied to as well, he looses some respect for anyone that lies to him. Appearance Mike is about five foot nine inches with short brunette hair that always seems to have a mind of its own. He doesn‘t style his hair any certain way, he just lets it go naturally. He also doesn‘t really like getting it cut until he starts being called a girl. He has a bright smile and dimples on his cheeks when he does smile. His eyes are bright blue and dreamy that sparkle in the sunlight. Is skin his lightly tanned, but mostly just pale. Anytime he gains a tan, he slowly looses it after. His nose is regular, but like his father, it’s a bit on the longer side but luckily on the skinnier side as well, so it all equals out for him. Mike has his own style of cloths half the time. He always wears his blue jeans and Hawk shoes with the tongue sticking out over the bottom of the jeans. He also wears either t shirts with a striped sweatshirt or he wears an open collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Depends on his mood or weather. He loves stripes. He only doesn't wear stripes when it's really hot so then he wears a collared shirt. Sometimes he wears his cool fitted hat when he hangs out with friends. Mike always has his own looks and nobody would dare try to copy him. Mike has a scar on his wrist. He did it to himself on his eighteenth birthday. With all the drama going on in his life and loved ones he was loosing, it all hit him on his eighteenth birthday so he took it out on himself just to see what it would feel like. After doing it, his boyfriend Ricky begged to let him heal it, but Mike wouldn’t let him. He wanted to keep the scar as a reminder to himself of how far he was willing to go to take his pain away. Abilities ''Phasing-'' Mike has the primary ability of phasing. This ability allows him to pass through solid matter by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which he was moving. In this way he and the object through which he was passing could temporarily merge without interacting, and each was unharmed when Mike had finished passing through the object. When Mike was phasing, he was, for all intents ad purposes, intangible. Hence, when attacked, he could shift into a "phasing" state (even if she was not at the time passing through an object) so as to allow oncoming projectiles or energy blasts to pass through her harmlessly. Also, when phasing, his mind can be block any telepathic powers. ''Hovering-'' Mike also has the ability to "hover" which is basically Mike using his phasing power to "walk on air" as if he was walking through molecules of the air instead of solid molecules. This allows Mike to hover anywhere in any direction, almost like flight but at regular speed. Limits ''Phasing-'' The only flaw with Mike's powers is that when he's phasing he can't breath, so he can only be phasing through a solid object as long as he can hold his breath while doing. Such if he was phasing underground. Also, if he phases through anything electrical, it will short out and cease to work. ''Hovering-'' The flaw to Mike's hovering is that he can not enhance his speed, and can only go at the same rat he would be able to travel through solid substances. Also, he cannot go past the Ozone layer and he needs to focus on hovering like he would through solid objects or her could get stuck in midair or fall to the ground. Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Watchers P.I.